Prince Jack of the Wolves
by Taranodongirl1
Summary: (I was watching Princess Mononoke when I got the idea)Post movie: What if when Jack became Jack Frost he was reborn as a baby and raised by some wolf spirits. How will the Guardians react when they need to recruit a boy who thinks he's a wolf?
1. Chapter 1

_(I own nothing except the wolves)_

_**Forest of Burgess**_

The night was cold and dark, a giant snow-white wolf walked through the forest and stopped at a frozen pond and gazed up at the moon. This wolf's name was Ramoria and she was an immortal spirit and protector of the forest who took on the appearance of a common gray wolf whenever humans saw her. She had four young pups, 4 boys the oldest being named Sleet the twins named Hiro and Jiro and 1 girl named Hina, and they all had their mother's appearance and powers, except for her youngest pup who she was extremely protective of. Jack Frost.

Jack wasn't exactly her pup, but 300 years ago she found the little one as a baby on the frozen lake alone, crying, and scared. She remembered that day so well that it seemed like it was just yesterday

_**Flashback**_

Ramoria was curious and trotted over to the crying baby and sniffed him, he smelled immortal and of winter's cold air and fresh snow. Baby Jack then looked with his blue and innocent filled eyes at her and smiled and giggled as if she was his mother and it warmed her heart, maybe she could raise this boy as one of her own. Suddenly a dark figure appeared and reveled it to be Pitch Black.

Ramoria snarled at him and growled, "What do you want Pitch? This is my forest and you know that you are not welcome here." Pitch chuckled and casually said, "Hello to you too Ramoria, I haven't seen you since the Dark Ages. But don't worry, I have only come to claim what is mine and then I will leave." the boogieman started to walk to the baby who stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and wonder as if her wasn't sure if the man in front of him was good or bad.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Ramoria barked to Pitch and stood protectively in front of the baby, "You cannot have this child," the wolf continued, "I know your ways Pitch and I know that you will only bring him lies, false care, and fill him with evil. I will raise him and keep him safe from you, I swear this on the moon." Suddenly the moon gave off a bright light and said, "Ramoria, your vow has been accepted. This boy shall be your son and his name shall be Jack Frost and he will be the Spirit of Winter. If you fail in keeping your word, then he will become vulnerable to Pitch's darkness."

Then the light that covered the moon shown down on the baby showing that the vow Ramoria made was official and then a wooden staff came out of the frozen lake showing that it would be Jack's staff. Pitch frowned and began to leave, "You may have won this battle Ramoria, but you have not won this war. Someday I will return, and that boy will join me." With that he disappeared.

_**End of Flashback**_

It had been 300 years since that day and Ramoria kept her word, she had raised Jack Frost control his winter powers and to be a wolf among his brothers and sister and he became as playful as a pup and a great warrior. But she was still worried about the dangers of the world and Jack's powers would surly bring attention to other spirits, but after a human shot Sleet and almost killed him Jack vengefully caused the Blizzard of 68 right on Easter Sunday and got in a fight with the Easter Bunny (Who he now called the Easter Kangaroo) she knew that she couldn't just keep him hidden.

So every time he would go out he would be accompanied by his brothers or his sister. As the years went by, Jack came to hate human adults due to what happened to his older brother but he admired human children and always made his snow days fun for them.

But now it was time for her to hunt, despite that her pups were old enough to hunt on there own, she caught a deer and brought it to her cave where Hina, Hiro, and Jiro were wrestling Jack while Sleet watched over them. "Mother!" Jack stated happily as he slipped out of his sibilings grips and ran twords the large female wolf, "Hello my pups." Ramoria said as she nuzzled her children and they began to feast on the deer.

"Mother," Jack started to say, "I was wondering, can I go out later?" Ramoria thought about it for a bit and then said, "Alright Jack but Hina must go with you, and remember the rules Jack." Jack sighed and said, "I know, don't take anything that could be missed, stay away from dreamsand, and make sure to keep away from other spirits, if they find me then leave at once." Ramoria smiled as her son and daughter ran off to the town of Burgess, unaware of the dangers ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Hina were walking towards Burgess to explore the town, Jack was always fascinated with humans even though he didn't like them that much, it was just so amazing how they lived. "Hey Hina, what do you think this is?" Jack asked his sister as they approached a payphone. "How would I know?" the wolf told her brother. Jack then pulled the phone out of its holder and sniffed it and began gnawing on the earpiece. "Jack, I don't think you should be doing that." Hina warned her brother, but he ignored her and began hitting the buttons on the payphone.

Suddenly the dial tone began to ring and startled Jack making him panic and end up wrapping himself in the phone's wire. "I told ya little brother." Hina scolded Jack as she tried to help untangle him but Jack's fingers kept getting caught between the wire, "You know this would be easier if you would help out." the wolf told Jack who said, "It's not my fault, my paws have long fingers and they keep getting caught in this weird rope." After about 20 minutes, Jack was free from the wire and began to explore some more.

Just then, a stream of golden sand began to fly through the air and change into different figures such as dragons, dinosaurs, rockets, and other children. "What is that?" Jack asked in awe, "I think its that dreamsand stuff that mother was talking about." Hina said in equal awe but then remembered their mother's rule on dreamsand, "Come on Jack, we better leave it alone." she finished as she began to push Jack away from the sand and they both began to walk away.

After a few minutes Jack came to a stop and began to sniff the air, something was coming and it was the size of a human but it had the scent of a rabbit. "Hina, do you smell that?" Jack whispered to the wolf, "Yeah, its rabbit, and it ain't no dinner." The wolf responded as she and Jack moved into defensive positions.

"Been a long time mate." An Australian voice stated from an alley nearby, Jack and Hina turned and saw Bunnymund, a 6-foot tall rabbit man holding a boomerang and wearing a leather sash walk out of the alley and glare at Jack not noticing the wolf behind the winter spirit. "Blizzard of 68, Easter Sunday right?" The rabbit asked Jack who was beginning to back away.

"Listen sir, I don't know why you called me mate or know what you want, but don't worry I'm leaving." Jack stated as he and Hina began to walk away but Bunny jumped infront of them and stopped them and said, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere but with me. Fellas." Suddenly a strong yeti's hand grabbed Jack from behind, "Hey let me go, HINA!" Jack yelled as he bit, snarled, and scratched at the yeti holding him.

Right when he yelled Hina Bunnymund had realized that the giant white wolf was there and she didn't look too happy. Since Bunnymund was a rabbit wolves were his natural enemy so he was scared out of his mind, thinking fast, Bunny reached his hand into one of sash's pockets and found a small bit dreamsand that would last for a few minutes and threw it at the wolf knocking her to the ground as she struggled to stay awake.

"NO!" WHAT DID YOU DO? HINA WAKE UP!" Jack yelled histerically as the yetis finally managed to shove the winter spirit into a red sack. "See ya'll back at the pole." Bunny said as he made a tunnel and jumped into it while the yetis used a magic snowglobe and threw Jack in it as they walked through as Hina was starting to give up and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Burgess Forest**_

Ramoria was getting nervous, Hina and Jack hadn't returned yet and her motherly instincts were making her paranoid. What if they'ed been captured by Pitch? What if they were lost? What if the Easter Bunny got his revenge on Jack for the Blizzard of 68? She couldn't take it anymore, "Sleet," She said to her oldest son, "I'm going out to go look for Jack and Hina, look after your brothers while I'm out."

Sleet stood up shakily, when the hunter shot him the bullet damaged his left hind leg making it constantly hurt at random moments so the alpha wolf had to walk with a limp all the time. "No mother, I'll go look for them, you need to rest." The wolf told the worried mother wolf. "Alright, but if you don't come back with your little brother and sister I will l will search all over the world for them with no rest." Ramoria stated as her eldest son began to leave.

_**North Pole**_

Jack felt himself landing on solid ground while he was still in the red sack, his wolf instincts detected the sound of people around him and that he wasn't near Burgess or his sister. "He's here." Jack heard someone say in a strange accent, he was worried but from what his siblings told him he knew that he needed see whoever it was in order to find a weakness so he could escape.

So Jack cautiously opened the bag and looked around, he was in a large room filled with all kinds of gadgets and all around him were the same furry creatures who kidnapped him and a bunch of tiny creatures that looked a little bit like humans scampering around and in front of him were four strange people. One of them was the giant rabbit from earlier, the next was a little man who looked like a human covered in golden sand, another was a female who looked like a cross between a human and the humming birds that Hiro and Jiro liked to chase, and the last one make Jack panic; It was the biggest human he had ever seen.

The large man took a few steps towards Jack and smiled, "There he is," the man said in a loud voice that startled Jack a bit, "Jack Frost!" Jack was in total alert now, mother told him that not very many people knew about him but if he ever found someone did know then he should be careful and wait to see if they were friend or foe. Jack tightened his grip on his staff and backed away from the strange beings in front of him, "Who are you and why am I here?" Jack growled.

**_Burgess_**

"HINA? JACK?" Sleet barked into the air calling for his sister and adopted brother, he knew that Jack wasn't really his litter mate, (or real biological brother) but he loved him as a brother anyway. And if anyone hurt Jack, then they would feel the wrath of the young wolf spirit.

Sleet then tried a different approach, lowering his head he began to sniff the ground and picked up the scent of his siblings and the scent of spring magic. Sleet growled as he began to run ignoring the pain in his leg and found his sister on the ground in an alley and fast asleep with golden images of their family hunting together. "Hina wake up!" Sleet barked as he nudged the female wolf with his snout. "Mmh, Jiro let me have some of the leg." Hina mumbled still asleep.

Sleet sighed and then tried the one trick that always worked, he stomped his front paw on his sister's tail. "YEOW! Sleet I hate it when you do that." Hina growled to her brother but then remembered what happened and began to panic, "OH MY MOON, JACK!" she howled and began to run in circles, Sleet raised an eyebrow at his sister, "What about Jack? Isn't he with you?" the alpha questioned his sister, "He was kidnapped by a giant rabbit and 2 hairy creatures, I tried to stop them but the rabbit threw what I think was the dreamsand that mother told us about at me and I started to fall asleep." Hina told Sleet who at the moment thought that she was going crazy, but then he remembered the scent of rabbit from earlier.

"Hina, did they say where they were taking Jack?" Sleet asked worried for his brother's safety, Hina raised her head in thought and said, "I think the giant rabbit said something about going to the pole?" Sleet was confused but then remembered the North Pole and the South Pole that Jack always liked to go to. "We need to find him, Hina you go check the South Pole to see if he's there and I'll check the North Pole."


	4. Chapter 4

_(Warning: The following may be offensive to gay people. I have nothing against gay people and I'm even voting for the legalizing gay marriage debate to allow gay marriage) _

_**North Pole**_

"I asked you all a question." Jack told the Guardians who were in shock about the boy's reaction to them. The winter spirit was now hiding under one of the shelves that were in the room and was holding his staff like a weapon at them and he was shaking like a frightened dog. "Well Jack," the large man said, "I can see that you are confused, so I will explain after you've met the others." The Russian man then said, "I am North, you already know Bunny," the man now called North said as he pointed to himself and the giant rabbit, "This is Tooth," suddenly the hummingbird woman flew up to Jack's face and said, "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you, and your TEETH!" the bird woman then grabbed Jack's mouth and opened it completely oblivious to the boy's discomfort,"Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Jack then jumped back and away from Tooth and North continued, "And this is Sandy" the little man waved cheerfully at Jack.

"You still didn't answer my question." Jack stated impatiently as he slowly crawled out from his hiding spot, he needed to get home and away from these people before mother got worried. North chuckled and said, "You are here because now YOU ARE GUARDIAN!" As soon as North said those words the yetis held som flaming torches over the man's head and the elves started to play music loudly.

Jack was scared, he ha no idea what these people were or what they were talking about but he wanted answers and to get home and he wanted them now. So he jabbed his staff on the ground and made a huge gust of cold wind blow everyone back. After everything was quiet, Jack then stomped away to leave ignoring the protests and questions of the other spirits.

"Where do ya think yer goin, mate?" Bunny asked in an irritated voice as he jumped in front of the boy who raised an eyebrow at him and then growled startling the rabbit, "Why are you calling me 'mate'? You're a boy and a rabbit none the less and I'm a wolf and I'm not gay." Jack said making everyone's jaws drop (No offense BunnyxJack fans), "Secondly, I'm going home." Jack continued as he kept walking away "You people attacked and kidnapped me, knocked out my sister, and told me some nonsense about me being something that I've never even heard of? That is just wrong."

The Guardians just stared at the boy in shock and then huddled around each other to talk, "Did he just call me gay?" Bunny stammered, "Shostakovich, the boy thinks he is wolf." North gasped in shock, "I think the bloke just called me gay." Bunny stammered not hearing what North said, "The poor thing, where has he been this whole time?" Tooth murmured in pity for the young boy who was now on all fours and sniffing one of the elves. "Why would he call me gay?" Bunnymund questioned to himself, "What are we going to do?" North asked out loud, "I'm not gay." Bunny almost yelled, "We know Bunny." North said.

_**Just out of the North Pole**_

Sleet sprinted through the snow, Hina told him that Jack wasn't at the South Pole so he had to be at the North Pole. Sleet stopped to rest his leg and sniffed the air and caught a small bit of the winter spirit's scent, he knew that his brother was near and he wouldn't stop running till he found him.

Sleet was just a few miles away from the North Pole until he got a scared thought; What if Jack was hurt or unconscious? Thinking quickly, the alpha wolf stopped running and let out a long, loud, and deep howl, it Jack howled back then he was safe.

**_North Pole_**

Jack was getting bored, these people weren't gonna answer him and he needed to get home. Suddenly, Jack heard a howl and knew who it was. The winter spirit instinctively headed towards the window behind the Guardians.

"Do you guys hear that?" Bunny asked as his ears picked up the sound of the howl, "I did old friend." North answered as he grabbed his hat, swords, and red coat. "What do you think it is." Tooth nervously asked as she fluttered around, Sandy answered her by forming a picture of a wolf out of his dreamsand just as Jack lept over the shocked spirits and sprinted over to the window and howled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Outside the North Pole_ **

Sleet's ears twitched as he picked up the sound of his brother's howl, he was safe and that was all he needed to hear. The alpha then sent another howl asking if Jack knew where he was, Jack replied with a howl stating that he was in a building with 4 strange creatures who kidnapped him and that one of them was a... a HUMAN!

Sleet knew that his brother was afraid of humans and he immediately broke into a run and howled an instruction to Jack telling him to stay calm and try to find a way out and that he will find him soon. The wolf then broke into a full sprint as he summoned his spirit powers to turn him into his spirit form to give him more speed, it would weaken him quickly since he didn't come to age yet but he didn't care, he had to save his little brother.

**_North Pole_**

Jack Frost was sitting on the windowsill and howling like a wild animal at whatever had howled first. The Guardians were shocked at their new Guardian's behavior, Jack then jumped off the windowsill and started to run away.

"Jack, what are you doing." Tooth asked in worry but the boy didn't answer her and kept running until he was out of the globe room and into the workshop. "Sucorfsky Kurvinof, someone catch him before he breaks toys!" North ordered the other Guardians and the yetis.

One yeti named Phil tried to corner the boy but he just growled at the him and froze the ground making the yeti slip and fall on his stomach. Tooth and the minifairies flew after Jack and tried to calm him down by talking but Jack bared his teeth at them and let out a warning growl, the sight of the winter spirit's perfect pure white and clean teeth made all the fairies and Tooth swoon and fall to the ground in dead faint.

Bunny chased the boy around the workshop his speed outmatching the feral boy, but just as he made a leap to catch him, Jack surprised them all by flying into the air making the Pooka fall and land on a worktable knocking over a pile of freshly painted red robot toys making his fur have red streaks on it and making another yeti scream in frustration and grab Bunnymund and shook him complaining in his yeti language about how hard he worked and how long it took him to repaint the robots red after he already painted them blue. But Bunny didn't understand him so he just squirmed out of the angry yeti's grasp and continued chasing Jack Frost who was laughing over the whole thing.

"Jack, why are you running away from us?" North asked as Jack got caught in a golden dreamsand net that Sandy threw at him. "I have to get home, NOW LET ME GO!" Jack hollered as he chewed on the net. "Crikey Snowflake, well let ya out after ya calm down." Bunnymund said as he shook Tooth awake, "Now Jack, we brought you here because you were chosen to be a Guardian by the Man in the Moon like the rest of us." Tooth said in a calm tone that reminded Jack of all the times mother would comfort him when he was scared.

The Tooth Fairy flew over tho the large globe that was in the room and said, "Each and everyone of one of those lights is a child who believes in us." Then North walked up to the globe and continued for the Fairy, "And good or bad we protect them." North then turned to Jack who beginning to be released from the net but was still a little nervous, "But now no more wishy washy, we now face a threat greater then ever before. Pitch Black is back and when he threatens us he threatens them." Jack immediately perked up at this, mother always told him about Pitch Black and told him to always keep away from anything to do with him.

"I would help you, but I couldn't even if I wanted to." Jack said to the Guardians, "The Man in the Moon has chosen you, Jack Frost, to help us. It is destiny any you cannot deny destiny." North told the boy who was getting angry at this, "I already have a destiny," Jack shouted just as Sleet crashed through the window in his spirit form.


	6. Chapter 6

_**North Pole**_

Jack was in shock, in front of him was his older brother in his spirit form. Sleet now looked like a cross between a lion and a wolverine and he had green and blue streaks on his now silver and spiked-up fur showing his marks of his rank, he was about the size of a full grown rhino and his teeth and claws were as sharp as harpoons and his eyes were crimson red with rage and burned like a bonfire.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sleet barked to the Guardians scaring them out of their minds but they immediately drew their weapons and began to charge at the wolf. **(AN: I'm not good at describing battles so this is the best I can do)** "Everyone stay clam, we must protect Jack." North hollered and let out his battle cry. Tooth tried fighting the angry wolf spirit with her wings and her punches but Sleet's thick fur shielded him from the blows, Bunny threw his boomerangs at Sleet but the wolf just snatched them in his jaws and spat them out, North tried to use his swords but Sleet knocked the Russian man out of the way with his tail, so then Bunnymund threw some of his Easter Eggs and they exploded color into the wolf's face blinding him while Sandy wrapped his dreamsand whips around the wolf's legs and muzzle making the alpha wolf immobile.

Jack was stunned and shivering in fear and shock, it was bad enough that Sleet was in his spirit form before he came to age, but now he was tied up like a monster. Jack's shivering got the attention of the Guardians and Sleet, the Guardians thought that Jack was shivering in fear from the wolf but Sleet knew better, he saw his little brother like this when he saw the hunter shoot Sleet's leg and now he was seeing it again. Mother was right about the spirits, they were just like the humans.

"Don't worry Jack," North said as he placed his large hand on the shivering boy's shoulder, "The wolf can not hurt you." Jack slapped the man's hand off his shoulder, grabbed one of North's swords, and ran to his brother and started rubbing the sword's blade against the dreamsand ropes. "JACK! What are you doing?" Tooth screamed in worry for the boy's safety as one of the ropes broke, "Crikey, you're gonna get yourself killed, mate!" Bunny told the boy as he snatched him away from the wolf whose eyes widened when he heard that last part.

"MATE!?" Sleet hollered and broke free from his bonds. Did that rabbit just call Jack his mate? As soon as he got out of this he would tear that rabbit apart and give his remains to the twins. "I told you, I'm not your mate and I'm not gay!" Jack yelled angrily as he kicked the giant rabbit in the one place where no man wants to be kicked. As Bunny doubled over in pain and whimpered "I'm not gay." Jack started to run over to his brother and noticed that the Sandman was about to throw a ball of dreamsand at Sleet. "NO!" Jack hollered as he got between Sleet and the dreamsand and got hit by it instead.

"I'm sleepy..." Jack mumbled as he fell to the ground fast asleep with golden images of him and his wolf family playing. "JACK!" The Guardians and Sleet shouted and rushed over to the unconscious boy. Sleet growled and stood protectively in front of Jack as if he was shielding him and said, "If I wasn't so weak right now I would make you suffer." Sleet was then covered by a glow and shrank down to his usual form. "Oi, you're that wolf that was with Jack earlier, right?" Bunnymund asked the wolf who now looked at the rabbit as if he was an idiot. "No you fool, that was our sister Hina. I am Jack's older brother Sleet."

The Guardians were shocked by this, did the wolf raise Jack Frost? Was that the reason why their new Guardian thought he was a wolf? Sleet then walked over to Jack and nudged the boy onto his back and continued talking and said, "Now, I'm going to take my brother back home and hopefully our mother won't try to destroy you." With that, the wolf leaped out the window that he had previously crashed through and disappeared.

_**Burgess Forest 3 Hours Later  
**_

"WHAT!?" Ramoria screamed in fear when Hina told her mother what happened to Jack. "Don't worry mother." Jiro said as he and his twin tried to calm their mother down, "Yeah, Jack is tough and Hina says that Sleet went to go and get him." Hiro stated, but Ramoria was not appeased. "How can I not worry, Jack has been kidnapped and Sleet has been gone for hours." The mother wolf said in a panicky voice, "If anything ever happens to them I will find the creatures responsible and crack them in half with my jaws!"

The three siblings took a step back, they hadn't seen their mother this mad since Sleet got shot by the hunter and Jack was so traumatized by it that he made the Blizzard of 68 and after that happened he got threatened by the Easter Bunny. When that happened, Ramoria was so furious that she used her spirit powers to summon a fire to the hunter's house and burned it to the ground before the man even got to his home and let out a howl that was so powerful that it blew the Easter Bunny's fur right off his skin.

Hina bravely stepped forward and tried to calm her mother down, "Now mother, I'm sure that Jack and Sleet will be here soon." the female wolf softly said. Ironically as soon as she said that, Sleet came trudging over to his family with Jack Frost still sleeping on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Burgess Forest**_

"SLEET! JACK! I was so worried about you two." Ramoria yipped in joy but then she noticed Sleet's weakened state and Jack's sleeping form. "What happened to you two?" Ramoria gasped in worry as Sleet walked over to the wolves's cave and gently laid his sleeping brother on a pile of animal furs that the wolves slept on. "I found Hina asleep in an alley and woke her up to see what happened." Sleet explained to his mother, "After she told me what happened to Jack I ran up to the North Pole to see if that was where his captors took him, I howled our location howl to see if Jack was safe and he howled back saying that he was in a strange building and that four strangers that called themselves the Guardians were there with him." The wolf continued, "I was so worried that I changed into my spirit form and got him out of there."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ramoria barked to her son, "Sleet, you know how dangerous that is." Sleet shrank back in fear and Ramoria noticed it and nuzzled her son, "(Sigh) Sleet my son, I am not mad at you, I was just so worried about you." the wolf apologized, "If anything ever happened to you or your siblings, I would be broken. I don't want to loose you or any of you." Sleet sighed and said, "It's alright mother."

Ramoria turned her head and looked in the cave, Hina, Jiro, and Hiro were now all snuggled up to Jack and were sleeping peacefully. "Sleet, I am leaving for a bit to go and talk to those spirits that you encountered." Ramoria told her eldest son, "You're in charge while I'm gone." With that, the female wolf spirit began to leave but was stopped when Sleet spoke up, "Mother, please don't break them."

**_North Pole 20 Minutes Later_**

All of the Guardians were in shock over what had happened just moments ago, "What the bloody hell just happened?" Bunny asked aloud breaking the silence. "What was that thing?" Tooth asked North who was rubbing his face in exasperation and answered, "That was a forest wolf spirit, a giant wolf with magic powers descended of the wolf god Moro and a protector of forests." All of the Guardians were shocked, "But...But I thought they were extinct." Tooth stammered, "No, there are many wolf spirits in the world but they disguise themselves as common wolves." North explained

Bunnymund shivered a bit from a sudden cold breeze, not noticing that Ramoria was walking in through the still broken window. Sandy noticed her and tried to flash sand images to get the Pooka's attention but he failed, "Well this is bloody perfect, not only do we have to find Jack Frost and make the bloke a Guardian to help us beat Pitch, but now we have to convince him that he's not one of those mangy dingos." Bunny shouted still not noticing the wolf spirit who was now starting to growl and then pounced on Bunny and barked at the fear-stricken rabbit "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

All of the Guardians stared at the large wolf as she stomped off Bunny and walked over to them, North was the first one to speak up and asked, "Who are you?" Ramoria glared at the Russian man and was about to answer but Tooth had opened her mouth and started to look at her teeth, "Ugh, your teeth are healthy and strong but you really need to clean them, there's so much meat stuck between them" Tooth lectured the wolf who was about tho bite the fairy's hands off, but Sandy noticed this and used one of his dreamsand whip to pull the fairy away just as the wolf snapped her jaws shut. Ramoria turned to North and said, "I am Ramoria, protector of Burgess Forest and Jack Frost's mother."

The tension in the room was so thick that North could cut it with his swords. So this was the wolf that raised Jack. North stepped up, he heard about deities like this and knew that he and the others needed to show respect or else they would suffer. The large man gestured to Sandy who nodded and flashed dreamsand pictures to Tooth and Bunnymund (Who was still on the floor shivering in fear) telling them that they needed to bow. "It is great honor to meet a deity such as yourself great Ramoria." North said and then began to introduce himself and the Guardians, "I am Nicholas St. North or North if you like, this is Sanderson Mansnoozie the Sandman or Sandy, this is Toothiana the Tooth Fairy or Tooth, and this is E. Aster Bunnymund the Easter Bunny or Bunnymund. We are the Guardians of Childhood and we protect the Wonder, Memories, Hopes, and Dreams."

Ramoria scoffed at this, "Flattery will get you nowhere with this." she growled, "I know who you are and I will not let my son join you in becoming a Guardian and moon forbid he'll ever fight Pitch." Ramoria barked to the Guardians who were stunned. How did she know? Bunny stood up a little shaky and stammered, "Uh, Its uh... Its not really a ch-ch-choice sheila. The m-m-m-Man in the Moon chose Jack to... be a Guardian." Ramoria growled and glared at the moon and thought back to the vow she made to the moon on the day she found Jack and the consequences that would happen if she broke that vow and she knew that she had no choice but to agree.


	8. Chapter 8

_**North Pole**_

Ramoria sighed and turned to the Guardians, "I suppose I have no choice. Fine, Jack will help you defeat Pitch Black, but he will not be a Guardian." The Guardians looked relieved but also sad at the part where Jack wouldn't be a Guardian. Bunnymund sat up and walked over to the wolf and said, "Why the bloody hell can't he be a Guardian? The bloke looks qualified enough." Ramoria glared at the Pooka and answered, "I know what happends to you Guardians when you don't get enough believers, and I will not let my youngest pup suffer that fate." North then said as calmly as he could, "But Jack is not wolf, he is a human spirit and a Guardian."

Ramoria snarled to the Russian and barked, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME." All of the Guardians jumped back in fear as Ramoria continued, "I found Jack as a baby spirit 300 years ago all alone on a frozen lake in Burgess, he looked at me with innocent and trust-filled eyes that only a child could give to their mother. Pitch Black came to the lake to take Jack and raise him as a pawn to darkness, I made a vow to the moon that day to raise Jack as one of my own pups and to keep him safe from Pitch and his nightmares." The Guardians were shocked at this, no wonder Jack was so afraid of them, he didn't even know about them.

Ramoria spoke up again, "I will take you to my home to give Jack the news, and if I find out that you have hurt my son in any way then I will make you feel the full wrath of a wolf spirit and make you suffer." Everyone gulped and followed the wolf to her home. But unknown to all of them, a small black horse made of black sand was watching them and then it disappeared into the shadows.

_**In A Dark Room**_

In the middle of the forest and under an old abandoned bed, there was a long dark tunnel that led to an even darker room. In the center of the room was a large globe like the one at the North Pole but it was smaller and black, and next to the globe with a sickened expression on his face was the Boogyman himself: Pitch Black.

All around him were black horses made of sand, these were his fearlings and nightmares and they helped him spread the fear that gave him power. But despite this power, he felt as if something was missing. He didn't have any believers, and he needed someone to rule the nightmares by his side. Pitch thought back to that baby boy he saw 300 years ago that the blasted wolf Ramoria took from him. The child was perfect to be his son and Fearling Prince, the boy had the powers of winter and great potential. Pitch made a vow when Ramoria took the baby that someday he would find the boy and have him join him, after all, what goes together better than _cold_ and _dark_?

A small neigh caught Pitch's ears and he saw the tiny nightmare that he made to spy at the North Pole come over to him. "What is it?" he asked the nightmare which then told him the news about Jack Frost and the Guardians. Pitch smiled evilly at the news, "Finally, after so many years I have found you Jack Frost." Pitch chuckled and then continued his rant, "And the timing couldn't be any better, the Guardians won't be able to stop me now."

_**Burgess Forest**_

Sleet was shocked when he saw his mother approaching their cave with the Guardians in tow. "Mother, why are _THEY_ here?" Sleet asked while struggling to get on his feet, but he just fell down out of exhaustion. "They won't harm any of us Sleet, I made sure of it." Ramoria told her son as she gave the Guardians a death glare, but Sleet still didn't trust the Guardians but he was too wiped out to do anything. Ramoria noticed this and said, "My son, you must rest, I need to go see Jack." Sleet wanted to protest, but he trusted his mother and he was too tired to do anything, so he let them into the cave.

All of the Guardians were shocked at the sight of Jack Frost snuggled up with his wolf siblings fast asleep with a small and innocent smile on his face. "Oooh! He looks so cute!" Tooth cooed in joy making the Guardians slap themselves in the face and sigh in exasperation, "Tooth, not now." North sighed as Ramoria gently nudged Jack awake.

"(Yawn) What happened?" Jack sleepily muttered but then panicked at the sight of the Guardians and he immediately remembered what happened and he did the last thing that anyone had ever expected: he SCREAMED... LOUDLY.

Everyone was so shocked at the boy's reaction that they screamed in shock as well, then the screams of Jack and the Guardians woke up Hina, Jiro, and Hiro and made them scream as well. So basically it was a great big screamfest until Jack leaped in front of his sister and brothers and snarled at the Guardians. "Why are you here?" Jack said to them with a small hint of fear in his voice, "Jack honey, I let them come here." Ramoria calmly told her son, "Why?" Jack stammered out in shock, didn't mother always tell him to keep away from other spirits?

Ramoria nuzzled the winter spirit and said, "You won't have to join them Jack, but the moon has chosen you to help them defeat Pitch Black."


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: **I forgot to mention that this takes place a few days before Pitch makes his plan so that way all of the Guardians and Jack can get to know each other better and have some funny moments.  
_

_**Burgess Forest**_

Jack was shocked, why would mother bring the Guardians to their cave? She HATES the Guardians. And the very idea that she wants him to help the very spirits that kidnapped him defeat Pitch Black? Now that's just crazy. "But mother, Jack can't possibly fight Pitch. He may be a good fighter, but he doesn't know how the Boogeyman fights." Hina told Ramoria worried about her little brother. "Ha! No problem." North chuckled, "We will train him to fight better then ever."

Ramoria sighed and turned to Jack and sadly said, "Jack, you will be staying with the Guardians for a bit in order to train. We will visit you daily, and when this ends you can come back." Jack began to tear up and backed up to the end of the cave, "But...mother, I don't want to go with them. They kidnapped me and attacked Sleet when he came to save me." Ramoria walked over to her shivering adopted son and nuzzled him to calm him down. "I don't want you to go either Jack, but the moon chose you to help them, and you know that we cannot disobey the moon." the mother wolf said to her now crying son who had his arms wrapped around her neck and was hugging her.

"(sniff) But I can't abandon my duties as a protector of the forest." Jack managed to say through his crying. The Guardians looked at one another and frowned, they knew that they needed to train Jack Frost to not only fight Pitch Black but to also be human and convince him that he wasn't a wolf, but how could they take this child away from his family and home. Just then they realized something: Jack Frost was a child, sure he was an immortal child but he was a child non the less. A child that they left alone for 300 years to be raised by wolves.

Bunnymund thought back to the Blizzard of 68 and to what he told the winter spirit, how could he do that to a child who didn't know any better? North thought back to the record that Jack had on the Naughty List, the boy wasn't naughty, he was just confused. Sandy couldn't believe this, how could he and his fellow Guardians abandon a child? Tooth was having a mild panic attack, she couldn't believe that a boy that was so innocent had spent his life living with wolf spirits. How could he possible keep his snow-white teeth clean when he doesn't brush them and eats raw meat? The very thought almost made Toothiana faint.

"Jack, you will always be a protector of the forest." Ramoria said to Jack as he let her go, "But this is the only way that you will be protected from Pitch." Jack nodded his head and wiped away some of his tears, "Ok mother, I'll go with them. But I won't become a Guardian." Jack said and he ran to his wolf siblings and hugged them. "Goodbye Hina. Goodbye Hiro. Goodbye Jiro." Jack told the female wolf and the twins and turned to Sleet, who was at the mouth of the cave. "Goodbye Sleet, look after everyone while I'm gone." Jack told his older brother who nuzzled the boy and said, "I will, get stronger little brother. And if you need me for anything, just howl and I will come immediately."

Ramoria walked over to the Guardians and said, "Before Jack can go with you, we must go to our sanctuary and you must make a sacred vow to the moon that you will keep him safe." North nodded and said, "Of course, come one everyone." The Guardians waited as the mother wolf walked over to her pups to tell them the news. After a few minutes, everyone was ready to go, Tooth flew over to Ramoria and asked, "Uh, Where exactly is your sanctuary anyway?" The wolf turned to the Tooth Fairy and answered in a whisper, "It is the frozen lake that I found Jack at."

Ramoria, Jack, and the rest of the wolf spirits then left the cave and walked over to the frozen lake that Jack had been found at as a baby with the Guardians following them. Once they got there, all of the wolves and Jack bowed down as Ramoria looked at the moon and began to give a speech. "Oh great Man in the Moon who gives us protection and life, today I will have my youngest pup Jack Frost train and fight with the Guardians to protect the world from Pitch Black." Ramoria said, "My son will not join the Guardians, but he will work with them." The wolf then turned to Jack who had stood up from his bow and stepped forward. "Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and youngest son and member of the Ramoria clan, do you promise on behalf of the moon to train and fight with the Guardians of Childhood but still remain as a protector of Burgess Forest." Ramoria asked Jack, he nodded and said, "I give my word as a wolf and a spirit to the moon and my clan."

Ramoria then turned to the Guardians and said, "Nicolas St. North the Guardian of Wonder, E. Aster Bunnymund the Guardian of Hope, Toothiana the Guardian of Memories, and Sanderson Mansnoozie the Guardian of Dreams, together you are the Guardians of Childhood. Do you promise to train and protect Jack Frost against Pitch Black and to not force him to join you in becoming a Guardian? If you fail in keeping the promise you will make, then you will suffer the wrath of the Ramoria clan and the punishment of the moon." Each of said Guardians immediately said "Yes, we swear this as Guardians and by the Moon."

Suddenly the moon began to glow brightly showing that the vow had been made. Jack gave each of his wolf family one last hug and walked with the Guardians. After a few minutes, Jack looked up at North and asked, "Where are we going now?" North chuckled at the boy and said, "We will take sleigh to get to North Pole so we can make a room for you to stay in before we start training." Jack raised an eyebrow at the large man and asked, "Whats a sleigh?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Burgess Forest Next to North's Sleigh**_

"That's a sleigh?" Jack asked as he stared at the contraption in front of him and then looked at the reindeer. "Are those part of my training, hunting deer? They're bigger than the ones mother and Sleet hunt for." The Guardians stared at Jack and the reindeer perked up at the boy's question and began to back away.

"No Jack, they pull sleigh and help it fly." North explained to the boy while he and the other Guardians (except Bunnymund) climbed in. "Oh no mate, I'm not going back into that bloody deathtrap again!" Bunny stated making Jack raise an eyebrow and stare at the Pooka, "Ok, why do you keep calling people mate?" Jack asked Bunny, who now face palmed himself and screamed, "IT'S JUST MY ACCENT! I'M AUSTRALIAN OK!" Jack yelped at the Easter Bunny's reaction and leapt into the sleigh in an effort to hide from the clearly furious rabbit.

Tooth glared at Bunny and flew over to Jack to comfort him and Sandy flashed sand images at the rabbit telling him to calm down. "Ok, moving on now," North began as he grabbed Bunny and put him in the sleigh, "To the North Pole!" North then started the sleigh and the reindeer began running at a breakneck speed making the sleigh jolt and speed up and go into the air, with Bunnymund screaming the whole way.

Jack was having so much fun on the sleigh, sure he flew with the wind all the time but this felt different and amazing. But after a few minutes when they were about 10,000 feet in the air, Jack leaned over the side of the sleigh to check out the view, but suddenly the wind blew him out of the sleigh. "JACK!" the Guardians shrieked when they saw the fall over the edge of the sleigh, "Don't worry Jack, I'll catch you!" Tooth hollered and she immediately darted out of the sleigh and zoomed after the falling boy.

Jack was scared, what was he supposed to do? Just then he remembered he could fly so he called to the wind, "Wind, can you please help me out here?" the wind immediately responded and helped slow Jack's fall until he was able to control his flying and came to a stop, _right_ when Tooth grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Jack gasped out as Tooth began to fly him back to the sleigh, "I'm saving you, you could've died." Tooth answered the boy who was struggling to get out of the hummingbird/human-hybrid's feathery arms. "Uh, that's not necessary, but thank you ma'am." Jack nervously told Tooth as he flew out of her arms and landed in the sleigh, surprising the Guardians once again.

**_North Pole 16 Minutes Later_**

After North landed the sleigh and Bunnymund stopped puking, the Guardian of Wonder decided to give Jack a tour of the workshop. It was a little awkward for a while since Jack grew up with wolves and didn't know much about human things like toys, instruments, phones, and that you can't just go around attacking stuff just because it looks like food.

In fact, at one part of the tour Jack caught a flying duck toy and started chewing on it until a yeti named Phil grabbed the toy and tried to take it out of the boy's mouth, but Jack had a strong grip with his mouth on the duck toy and soon it was a game of tug-a-war between Jack Frost and Phil the yeti until Tooth and North managed to break it up.

After that, North explained some things to Jack. Like how he wasn't allowed to chase the elves, the reindeer weren't food, he needed to walk upright and not on all fours, and if he needed to go do his 'business' he had to use the bathroom. About an hour later the tour was over and now it was dinnertime, and all of the Guardians and Jack were sitting at a large table. Bunny had a large plate of carrots, Tooth had a bowl of soup, Sandy had some mashed potatoes with gravy, and North had some turkey and eggnog.

Jack just stared at his food, it was a large barbecued T-bone steak with sauce, he also stared at the fork, spoon, and knife next to the plate his food was on. He didn't know what the utensils were for, so he just grabbed the steak with his bare hands and started tearing it apart with his teeth and getting the sauce all over his clothes and the table. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Bunny scolded the boy as he got up from his chair and hopped over to Jack. "What in the name of the Outback are ya doin?" Jack just stared at the Pooka and casually said with his mouth full of food, "I'm eating. It's different from the food Mother catches, but it's still pretty good." Bunny's face winced in disgust as some of the food that was in Jack's mouth landed on his fur.

Sandy floated over to Jack and Bunny and made a sand image of Jack using a fork and knife to cut up and eat the steak and North walked over to Jack and said, "You can not eat food like that Jack, you need to use a knife and a fork." Tooth then flew over to Jack with a napkin and began to wipe the bits of food off his face ignoring the feral boy's squirming. Tooth frowned when she noticed the dirt, cuts, mud, twigs, leafs, and sauce that covered Jack and put her hands on her hips and turned to North and asked, "North, can I use one of your bathrooms please? Jack really needs a bath." Jack's eyes widened and turned to the Tooth Fairy and asked, "Um, What's a bath?"

_**5 Minutes Later in One of North's Bathrooms**_

Jack was nervously standing in front of a gigantic bathtub and was only wearing a towel around his waist exposing his chest (Which had an impressive six-pack). The Guardians were in the bathroom as well and were trying to get the winter spirit to go into the bubbly and water-filled tub, but Jack was resistant and wouldn't go in. A few minutes later, Jack had his hands and feet on the rim of the tub to keep himself from falling into the water while Sandy and Bunny were trying to shove him in. "This is a huge breach in my privacy!" Jack hollered while Tooth tried to comfort him into letting go of the tub's rim, but he refused and Bunny grunted, "Agh Let..mph...Go...Kid!" and finally Jack lost his grip and fell into the tub.

"AH IT'S HOT!" Jack screamed and all of the Guardians grabbed some soap, loofahs, shampoo, sponges, conditioner, and towels and then they grabbed Jack and began to vigorously scrub the boy.


	11. Chapter 11

_(AN: I know that you guys are writing reviews about Jack Frost being in hot water since he's a winter spirit. But I wanted to make Jack have a normal heat tolerance._

_**Burgess Forest**_

Ramoria sighed and looked up at the moon, she couldn't stop worrying about Jack. Also, Sleet wasn't handling the issue of Jack being with the Guardians very well, he kept pacing and had his ears perked up so he could hear if Jack was howling for him. Hina and the twins were handling it well though, Hina knew that Jack was strong and she had faith in him, and Hiro and Jiro knew that Jack would always stick to his word.

But Ramoria couldn't stop worrying, she loved Jack and hoped that the Guardians wouldn't try to make him more like a human. Jack was her son and a member of her clan, and even though he was technically a human he would always be a wolf to her and the other spirits of the forest.

Also, Jack was terrified of human adults, but he loved playing with the human children even though they couldn't see him. Ramoria still remembered her son's sad, shocked, and confused tear-stained face when he first realized that none of the humans could see him.

Hiro and Jiro noticed their mother's worry and trotted over to comfort her. "Are you alright mother?" Jiro asked the female wolf who smiled sadly at her twin pups and answered, "I'm fine, I'm just worried about your brother." "Which one, Jack or Sleet?" Hiro asked stupidly causing his twin to smack him in the face with his tail. "Don't worry mother, I'm sure Jack is fine." Jiro proudly said.

_**In a Bathroom at the North Pole**_

"AGH MY EYES, THEY BURN!" Jack hollered while the Guardians were cleaning the boy. Bunnymund was holding one of the boy's legs and scrubbing his filthy foot, Sandy was cleaning Jack's underarms, North was washing his back, and Tooth was cleaning Jack's snow-white hair and accidentally got some of the shampoo in the struggling boy's blue eyes. "Relax mate, the burning will go away. Now hold still ya gumby or ya'll end up with more soap in yer eyes." Bunny lectured Jack as he finished cleaning his foot and moved on to the next one.

"What was the point in that anyway?" Jack asked as he climbed out of the bathtub after the Guardians finished cleaning him. "You needed to be clean, you smelled like wet dog." North told Jack, who glared at the Russian man and said, "Of course I do, I'm a wolf."

Jack then got down on all fours and shook himself dry like he did with his wolf family and began to leave the bathroom, completely ignoring the towel that North handed him. "Jack, please cover yourself." Tooth begged as she modestly covered her eyes and Jack said "With what? I don't have any fur and you guys took my clothes." Sandy made a sand picture of a towel and an arrow pointing to the towel that North was still holding showing that Jack was supposed to cover himself with it, so Jack snatched the towel from North's meaty hands, wrapped it around his waist, grabbed his staff (which was leaning against a wall) and left the room yelling, "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" to a random yeti.

_**5 Minutes Later in a Spare Bedroom**_

"I'm not wearing those." Jack stated in a deadpan voice as he glared at the light blue pajamas that the Guardians were holding and the blue, sparkly, curled toed slippers that 2 elves were holding in front of him. After Jack got his clothes back the Guardians decided that Jack needed to develop a more 'normal' sleeping habit by wearing pajamas and sleeping in a bed in one of North's guest rooms, but Jack refused to wear 'human clothes' and said that he would sleep better outside in the snow.

"Why won't ya wear the bloody clothes Frostbite?" Bunny asked getting tired of Jack's stubbornness, "They smell like humans." Jack replied plainly and then backed away from the elves who were trying to lift up the teen's bare feet to put the slippers, "And I HATE shoes." the boy finished and kicked one of the elves. "Jack listen," Tooth said to try to comfort the boy, "I know that this is different then what you're used to, but we all made a promise to the moon to train you to help us defeat Pitch Black, and you need to follow our rules until you're ready to fight him."

Jack pouted and thought for a bit, he didn't want to dishonor his wolf family but he knew that he couldn't break his vow to the moon. "Ugh, fine I will wear the stupid clothes and sleep inside, but I WON'T wear the shoes." Jack stated to the Guardians who nodded to him and left the room to let the winter spirit change into his new pajamas.

Jack looked at the blue pajamas and glared at them like a kid who didn't want eat his vegetables, "Ugh, this feels so wrong." Jack muttered after he stripped off his clothes and put the pajamas on. They were horrible, they were baggy, they were loose, and they were SO uncomfortable.

After he put the pajamas on Jack walked over to the bed and laid down on it. It was way too soft and warm, not like his mother's fur. Jack then thought about his wolf family and began to miss them even more than he already did, Jack then climbed out of his bed, looked up at the moon, and howled. It wasn't a locating howl that called his family over, it was a wolf's song of loneliness.

After he was done with his song, Jack grabbed his staff and covered the room in snow in order to make it a bit more comfortable. When Jack was satisfied with his work, he curled up into the snow and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_North Pole the Next Day_**

North let out a huge yawn as he woke up and got out of his bed, got dressed, and walked over to Jack's room to see how the winter spirit was adjusting to the workshop and his new life. As the large man began to walk down the halls of the North Pole and complimented the toys the yetis were working on, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of training he and the other Guardians should start with Jack Frost when they got there. The boy was so stubborn and wild from his life with the wolves, so it was defiantly going to be hard to make him cooperate with his training and doing more _human_ things.

Suddenly the Russian man had an idea; Jack could start his training with combat. Now the only problem is where they should do it? There were too many breakable things in the North Pole so that was a no, Tooth Palace was up too high, Sandy's ship was literally all sand, so there was only one thing left: The Warren.

_**5 Minutes Later in the Globe Room**_

"WE'RE DOING IT WHERE?!" Bunny hollered when North gave him the news. North had called the Guardians over and told them his idea, Tooth and Sandy were ok with it (Tooth was a bit worried at the thought of Jack possibly loosing one of his perfect teeth in combat training), but Bunnymund didn't agree and was obviously pissed at the thought of the winter spirit in his Warren.

North shook his head and sighed, "Warren is safest for Jack's combat training. Tooth and Sandy are too busy, and North Pole has too many breakable things." Bunny glared at North, "Oi, and my googies ain't fragile to? Easter is about 3 weeks away, I can't risk any of my googies breaking." Bunny continued to rant as Tooth and Sandy left in order to do their jobs, "What if Jack tries to 'mark his territory' on the trees while he's there? The bloody ankle bitter was raised by wolves fer cryin out loud!" Bunny shouted with a grossed-out look on his furry face.

"BUNNY!" North yelled, immediately quieting the Pooka. "We promised Ramoria and Manny that we would train Jack, and that is what we will do."

Bunnymund sighed and ran his hand (paw?) down his face and said, "Fine, we'll take the little terror to the Warren. Be there in at least 20 minutes." With that being said, he tapped his foot on the ground and jumped in. North chuckled and went back to his first quest.

_**Hallway**_

North was almost at Jack's room when he noticed that it was really cold, the man turned to a nearby yeti and asked if there was anything wrong with the heaters. When the yeti shook his furry head North decided that Jack had simply opened a window in the room he was in. Suddenly about 5 elves came rushing by and throwing mini snowballs at each other and nearly tripped North. "What in the world?" The Cossack asked himself and kept walking to the guest room and stopped in front of the door, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

Frost and snow covered the shut door, and everything within 3 feet of it was covered in the stuff. After north snapped out of his shock he tried to open the door, only to find out that it was frozen shut, so with a heavy sigh North pulled out one of his swords and started to chisel through the ice to open the door. After about 25 minutes of carving, North finally got the door open and was once again shocked at what was in front of him.

The whole room was covered in snow and ice, pieces of fabric that were most likely from the pajamas that were given to Jack, and in the corner of the room was a large pile of snow with a tunnel in it making it seem like a cave. North walked over to the snow cave and looked inside; Jack Frost was in his normal clothes, was curled up like a puppy fast asleep and was holding his staff like a kid with a teddy bear and had a soft smile on his face showing that he was having a good dream.

North couldn't help but smile at the winter spirit's sleeping position, but he had to wake the boy up in order to start his training. "Jack, wake up, it is time for training." the Russian quietly said as he softly shook the feral boy's shoulder. Jack's eye's immediately shot open and he snarled at North, instinctively trying to defend himself.

North's already big eyes widened in shock, but he held up his hands in an 'I come in peace' gesture to try to calm Jack down, and after a few seconds it worked. Jack was now calm, but he still wasn't happy, "Don't you know better than to sneak up on a sleeping wolf?" Jack shouted rhetorically as he crawled out of his mini snow cave and shook some of the extra snow off of him.

"Why are you not wearing pajamas?" North asked as he collected the pieces of said clothing, "They were too uncomfortable." Jack answered plainly and began to leave the room, "So are we gonna start training or what?" Jack finished. "We are going to Warren to practice combat with Bunny." North answered as he pulled out a snowglobe and said, "To Warren." And he then threw it and opened a portal to said Warren.

**_Warren_**

Bunnymund tapped his large foot impatiently as he waited for North and Jack. The Pooka had ordered his walking eggs to keep clear of the small piece of land that would be used for Jack's combat training so they wouldn't break and he told the giant egg sentinels to make sure that the trees and the dye river were guarded.

A portal then opened and out of it came North and Jack (who was a bit disoriented from the sudden movements of the portal). "Alright mate, lets get this over with, I need to paint my googies." Bunny stated as he walked over to the two beings and began to tell Jack the rules of the Warren. "Ok Frostbite, these are my rules and ya better follow them; (1) Stay away from the river, (2) No fooling around, (3) No 'Marking your territory' the Warren is mine, (4) Don't chase the eggs, (5) No snow, ice, or frost, (6) Christmas ain't better than Easter."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Warren**_

Jack and Bunny were facing each other while North sat on a tree stump and said, "OK Jack, first show us your way of fighting while you spar with Bunnymund, then we will teach you our way of fighting. Now start" As soon as North said 'start' Bunnymund pulled out his boomerangs and stood in a defensive position while Jack pulled out a blue-clay mask that covered the top half of his face and put it on and then he put a fur cloak on and pulled out a dagger. "Oi, just because yer new doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya." Bunny warned the feral boy who responded, "That's good, I like a challenge." Bunny smirked and said, "OK ya brumby, don't hold back or ya might get hurt."

_(AN: Once again I'm not that good at writing fight scenes, so this is the best I could do. Also this fight was inspired by Princess Mononoke.)_

Jack held up his dagger and swiftly charged at Bunny who braced himself to block any attack when Jack came to him, but as if he was physic, Jack jumped into the air and did a flip over the shell-shocked rabbit and when he landed on the ground behind the Guardian he swung one of his legs under Bunny's giant feet, making the Guardian fall on his rear. Bunny immediately got up and held out one of his boomerangs and parried Jack's dagger as the boy began to swing it at him. They fought like this for about 3 minutes until Jack ducked down, grabbed some dirt, and threw it into Bunny's face.

As Bunnymund tried to quickly get the dirt out of his eyes, Jack took advantage of the Pooka's distraction and threw a few punches at him, grabbed the Guardian of Hope's arm, and threw him into a tree as if the Pooka weighed nothing. Bunny immediately got up again and quickly threw a boomerang at Jack, but he skillfully caught it in one hand and chucked it at it's owner. Bunnymund let out a gasp and immediately ducked and jeered, "Ya missed me." But Jack smirked and said, "I wasn't aiming at you." Bunny then looked in the direction his boomerang went and saw it hit against a rock and go straight up and slice a branch off a tree and land on him.

"OW!" Bunnymund shouted as the branch landed on his head. Jack then began to charge at Bunny again, but North yelled, "STOP!" and Jack stopped right on a dime. "Perfect timing North." Bunny stated as he rubbed the spot on his head where the branch hit him and turned to Jack and hollered, "What the bloody hell was that for?" Jack took his mask off and revealed his confused face, "You said you wanted me to show you my way of fighting, so I showed you some of my moves." Bunny then glared at the feral boy and screamed, "YOU COULDA KILLED ME!" North immediately ran over to the two spirits before another fight broke out, "Bunny, Jack, let's not loose heads now." North then turned to face Jack, only to see that the boy was scratching himself behind his ear with his foot. "(Sigh) This is going to be harder then we thought." North muttered under his breath, not noticing the black sand at his feet.

_**Pitch's Lair**_

Pitch Black smirked as he saw the events in the Warren unfold. E. Aster Bunnymund was defeated in combat by Jack Frost, and even though it was only combat training, the boy defeated the last Pooka warrior in less than 13 minutes. Impressive.

"Well well well, it looks like the little prince is stronger then he looks, perfect." Pitch chuckled as he walked over to his bed chamber. On a dresser near his bed, there was a locked box, a key, and a golden locket. Pitch picked up the box and unlocked it with the key, he pulled out a small bottle filled with a dark liquid.

"(Chuckle) Soon Prince Jack of the Wolves and Winter will become Prince Jack of Fearlings and Cold." Pitch stated as he tucked the bottle into his robe.

**_Warren 5 Minutes Later_**

Bunnymund sat on a log and held an ice-pack on his head as he watched North teach Jack how to use a sword. The tyke was good, his fighting-style was like he had experienced and been part of a battle, but the boy was fighting like an animal. Jack could jump and run as high, fast, and swift as a dear, he was stronger than a bear, and was as smart and cunning as a wolf.

"(pant...pant) OK Jack...that's enough for now." North puffed out as he sat next to Bunnymund, looking like he was about to collapse from exhaustion, however Jack didn't seem tired at all and he hadn't even broken a sweat. "We're done already? Wow, you guys are weak." Jack told the two Guardians, not caring about what he said. Bunny stood up and hopped over to Jack, "Oi, we're not weak, you just fight like an animal." Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, when can I visit my pack, mother said that she would visit me daily?"

North sat up and walked over to Jack and placed his large hand on the boy's ice-cold shoulder and said, "You can visit wolves when done with training, but now is time for lunch." Jack perked up and said, "Great, what are we hunting for?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Warren**_

North and Bunnymund stared at Jack in shock at what the boy said. _Hunt?_

"Uh...what do you usually eat Jack?" North asked, almost dreading the answer. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and casually said, "Well, Mother and Sleet used to hunt deer for me, Hiro, Jiro, and Hina." Jack began to frown as he continued, "But the deer have thinned out of Burgess Forest since the humans keep coming in and destroy the forest. So now we need to get all the that we can find, most of the time it's spare food the humans left behind, or birds, stray cats, squirrels, mice, and mostly _rabbits_." Bunnymund gulped at the last part.

"Do you at least cook them?" North asked, "What's cook?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bunnymund covered his mouth and hopped away and bent over behind a tree. North and Jack could hear retching sounds coming from the giant rabbit.

_**Burgess Forest**_

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" Hiro and Jiro hollered as they ran over to their cave where Ramoria, Hina, and Sleet were at.

Ramoria and her older cubs ran over to the twins and noticed the fearful looks on their faces. "What is it? What happened? Are you two Ok?" Ramoria asked the two cubs, "We were out hunting when we sensed something was wrong." Hiro began, "We went over to investigate, and we found an old wooden thing over a deep hole in the ground." Jiro continued, "Suddenly, we heard this strange laughter coming from the hole, and then something that looked like a black horse made of sand came out of it and began to chase us." Hiro continued, "So we ran all the way here to warn you." Jiro finished

Ramoria gasped and then growled. She knew what the twins were talking about, they found Pitch Black's lair and they came across one of his Nightmares. Suddenly, the Nightmare came in through the bushes and neighed menacingly at the wolf pack. "Hina and Sleet, take your brothers to the North Pole and find Jack and bring him here. I'll handle this." Ramoria ordered her children as she prepared to attack the evil sand beast.

The wolves hesitated, but followed their mother's orders and began to run to the North Pole.

_**North Pole 15 Minutes Later**_

"You want me to make a what?" Jack asked in confusion. North and Bunny took Jack back to the Santoff Clausen and were now in the kitchen to teach the wolf boy how to make human food for himself. "A sandwich." North replied and gestured to the ingredients for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of the boy. "I thought you were going to make me hunt some deer or a rabbit for some food, not kill a witch." Jack replied as he poked at the bread. "(shiver) WILL YA PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT KILLING RABBITS, YER MAKIN ME SICK!" Bunnymund shouted.

"Why? It's only natur-" Suddenly, Jack perked up began to sniff the air as if he was detecting something, then he turned his head in the direction of the globe room and frowned. "Somethings wrong." Jack whispered to himself and then ran out of the kitchen, leaving behind 2 confused Guardians.

_**A Few Miles Away From The North Pole**_

The four wolf spirits kept running to the North Pole until they could see Santoff Clausen in the horizon. "We need to hurry." Hina panted to her siblings as they sped up their running. "I'll call Jack to let him know we're coming." Sleet said and then lifted up his head and let out a long and loud howl that echoed over the snowy land.

_**North Pole**_

Jack stopped his running as he made to the globe room and looked over at the large window that Sleet had broken when he had first been brought to the Pole. A few yetis were repairing it and a few more were sweeping up the broken glass.

Jack sniffed the air again as North and Bunnymund ran into the room all tired and out of breath from chasing the winter spirit. "What... the... bloody... hell... is... wrong...with...ya?" Bunny managed to gasp out as he tried to not collapse on the floor. North took a few deep breaths and walked over to Jack, "Jack, what is wron-" "SHHHH!" Jack shushed the Russian man as he sniffed the air and detected the scent of his wolf family and heard Sleet's howl.

Jack immediately howled back and sprinted over to the window, not noticing the broken glass shards cutting his bare feet, and flew out the window. Once again, breaking it and angering the yetis.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Burgess Forest**_

Ramoria grunted in pain as the Nightmare kicked her, causing the wolf queen to slam into a nearby tree. 'This is bad,' Ramoria thought as she quickly jumped back up and summoned her spirit powers as the Nightmare began to multiply itself creating an army of the evil horses, 'This Nightmare is stronger then usual. Pitch must be gathering a lot of fear.' Ramoria thought as she released a large ball of fire at the Nightmares like a dragon.

**_North Pole_**

"JACK GET BACK HERE!" North yelled as he and Bunnymund chased the boy. As soon as Jack flew out of Santoff Clausen in a hurry North and Bunnymund decided to follow him in order to find out what was wrong. As North ordered the yetis and elves to prepare the sleigh, (to bad for Bunnymund) the Russian noticed the small drops of blood on the floor in the globe room from when Jack stepped on the glass.

So now, both Guardians were in the sleigh, trying to keep up with Jack, and holding onto a first-aid kit so they could immediately treat the feral boy's cut up feet once they got to him.

Bunny covered his mouth as he tried to not puke, the sleigh was going too fast for his comfort and the poor pooka was **_still_** trying to get over the fact that their new Guardian ate raw meat. "(Gulp) Ugh... North, could ya... could ya maybe slow down a tick?" Bunny managed to ask when the sleigh gave another sickening lurch.

"No Bunny." North scolded the pooka, oblivious of his pain. "If we slow sleigh down, we will lose Jack."

Meanwhile, Jack flew as fast as he could and followed the scent of his family. At first, Jack was worried that his brothers and sister wouldn't recognize him since the stupid Guardians washed off most of his scent, but as Jack was flying, he noticed that his feet felt wet for some reason. When he looked at them, he saw that both his feet were bleeding. Maybe Sleet and the others would recognize the scent of his blood?

_**With the Wolves**_

Hina sniffed the air as she tried to find the scent of her little brother, she was surprised when she picked up the scent of his blood and some strange stuff that she and Jack often found on human clothes. "SLEET!" The female wolf barked to her brother, "I smell Jack up ahead, but he smells weird and he's bleeding." Sleet raised a furry eyebrow and asked, "How does he smell weird?" Hina turned to her older brother and answered, "He smells like a washed human."

Oh those Guardians were gonna pay.

**_Burgess Forest_**

As the last Nightmare galloped towards the wolf spirit, Ramoria unleashed a small amount of her powers and let out a burst of fire from her mouth and hitting the evil horse, turning it into glass. "PITCH!" Ramoria howled into the air, "SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" A dark chuckle echoed in the darkness, "My my my, It's been awhile Ramoria." Pitch teased as he emerged from the shadows. "And unfortunately it hasn't been long enough." Ramoria growled at the Boogeyman and fired a fireball at him, but Pitch dissolved into the shadows and disappeared, but then reappeared a few yards away from the angry wolf.

"You better be careful Ramoria, you might burn down the forest that you and your four cubs love so much." Pitch sneered at the wolf, who growled in response, "I have five cubs Pitch, and it is best you leave before my jaws crush you." Pitch just chuckled at Ramoria's threat and continued to tease her. "Oh, I believe you are mistaken dear Ramoria, you have four cubs, Sleet, Hina, Hiro, and Jiro. Jack Frost is a winter spirit that was rightfully mine, until you and that accursed Man in the Moon stole him from me."

Ramoria snarled at the boogeyman and unleashed another one of her powers, she summoned the snow on the ground to become sharp spikes of ice and used her telepathic abilities to fire them at Pitch "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY SON!" Ramoria barked as the ice spears came closer to Pitch. But the dark man summoned his nightmare sand so rise up as a shield and avoided the spears.

**_With the Wolves_**

The wolves kept running, following the scent of their brother's blood, until they could see a small speck ahead of them. As they looked closer they could see that it was Jack flying towards them with a strange contraption being pulled by deer chasing him.

"IT'S JACK!" The twins happily shouted in unison as they picked up speed. Hina let out a sigh in relief as Sleet howled a message to Jack that they were nearb, and they ran faster (Even though Sleet's leg was hurting like crazy) to get to their little brother.

After Jack howled back, the winter spirit picked up more speed, with the help of the wind, managed to shake North and Bunnymund off his trail, and he finally made it to his brothers and sister. "Hiro, Sleet, Jiro, Hina, I missed you so much!" Jack happily exclaimed as his wolf sibilings snuggled, sniffed, and licked him.

Sleet sniffed his adopted brother and noticed the strange smell that Hina had smelled earlier and the bleeding cuts on his feet, "Jack, why do smell so strange, and what happened to your paws? (Feet)" The alpha wolf asked as he licked Jack's injuries. Jack frowned and told them about what had happend at the North Pole; like the tug-a-war with Phil, the dinner talk about table manners, the _bath_ incident (Jack shuddered when he came to that part), the fact that he had to sleep _indoors_ and wear _human_ clothes, the training with the Easter Kangaroo, the sword fight with North, the strange thing that he was asked to make as a meal, and finally that he stepped on some glass as he left to find out what was wrong when he senced danger.

Sleet and the others growled when they heard this, but Jack was now focused on something else. "Where's Mother?" He asked.


	16. Chapter 16

_**With The Wolves**_

"Where's Mother?" Jack asked again in a worried tone. Sleet and Hina looked at each other while Hiro and Jiro continued to cuddle Jack. "Jack," Sleet began, "Mother is back at home. Hiro and Jiro came across one of Pitch Black's Nightmares, and Mother stayed behind to fight it, after she told us to go and find you."

Jack's eyes widened at the news, but he immediately recovered and his face turned serious as he held onto his staff and put on his mask and cloak. "Well then, lets go. We'll work on a plan as we head home." Jack said as he climbed up onto Sleet's back and road on him as he and his siblings ran to Burgess. Unaware that a certain sleigh was getting closer.

**_With North and Bunny_**

"Bleghck" Bunny coughed out as leaned to the side of the sleigh and vomited. North was driving the sleigh like a maniac as they chased after Jack still. "North," Bunny tried to say, but since he felt so sick it came out as 'Nord'. "I dond tink I con dake mud more ov tis." The Pooka finished in a hoarse voice and then threw up again.

Said Russian groaned as he heard his fellow Guardian lose his lunch. _'I just got the sleigh washed.'_ North thought to himself as he clicked the sleigh's reins again. They were still in pursuit of Jack, who they were now getting closer to.

"Stop getting sick on sleigh, I just got it washed." North hollered his thought to the giant rabbit. "Keep it together Bunny, we are almost there."

Indeed they were, in fact they were just above Jack Frost and his wolf brothers and sister. As North began to lower the sleigh, Hina's ears perked up at the sound of the deer and the smell of Bunnymund's barf.

"We have company boys." She said, making the pack stop and prepare for battle as the sleigh roughly landed in the snow.

The first one off the sleigh was Bunny. Well it seemed more like he was the first one to _fall_ off the sleigh, cause the Pooka had jumped and landed flat on his face in the snow the moment the flying contraption stopped. The second one off the sleigh was North, but he was way more calmer then Bunny (who was shivering like crazy as he hugged the snow and kissed the ground) and he walked over to the wolves.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" The Russian man shouted.

_**Burgess Forest**_

Another Nightmare was destroyed as Ramoria continued to fight. There was no way that she would lose to this _monster_ and their was no way that she would let him go near her pups.

As Ramoria fought against the constantly attacking Nightmares, Pitch smirked at the battle. The Nightmares were stronger than ever due to the fear he gathered from wars and simple phobias over the years, even the great protector of the Burgess Forest was having trouble. He didn't intend on destroying the wolf spirit, just to tire her out so he could continue his plan. He could see that Ramoria was beginning to get worn out from fighting, and the fact that she was working hard to not loose control in her powers and damage the forest during the battle.

"GET OUT OF THIS FOREST PITCH!" She howled and charged again at the Boogeyman, only to be tied by the nightmare sand. The great spirit tried to get out of the bounds, but for some strange reason she couldn't even move. "What do you think of my newest restraints Ramoria? I made them out of your own fear of loosing your children. Oh, before I forget." Pitch said as he strolled over to Ramoria and pulled a dagger out of his cloak and raised it over the wolf. Ramoria struggled even harder, there was no way that she would die. The dagger went down and... sliced off a large chunk of her fur. Pitch sneered and then waved his hand, making the tied up Ramoria sink into the ground and into Pitch's lair.

When the wolf was gone, Pitch tied the fur up with a tread and then pulled out a note he prepared and pierced the dagger through it and stabbed it into the ground.

The bait was set.


	17. Chapter 17

_**With Jack and the Wolves**_

North frowned at the winter spirit and his wolf siblings. Hina and Sleet stood in front of Jack and bared their sharp teeth while Hiro and Jiro trotted over to where Bunnymund was and sniffed him the way how most dogs do (you know, sniffing the butt), making the Pooka jump up and back away from the twins while covering his rear. "Oi, keep away." Bunny shrieked.

Sleet growled at the two Guardians and stepped forward, "You have broken your promise with our mother, and you will pay soon. But now you must leave." the alpha growled and began to turn away with his family. But North and Bunny ran up to them and blocked their way, "Hey, we din't break any promise ya drongos, Frostbite just needed to follow some rules fer his training." Bunny argued.

Jack growled and pointed his staff at the giant rabbit's neck, "You dumped me in water and nearly washed away my scent, poured some strange liquid on me that made my eyes burn, you made me wear human clothes, got in the way of my meal, and made me sleep indoors. How is that part of my training?" Jack asked sarcastically.

North was about to answer, but Hina spoke up before he could open his mouth, "As much as I want to make these imps suffer, we need to get home." After the female wolf finished, the rest of the pack and Jack nodded their heads and resumed running in the direction of Burgess forest, only to be blocked by Bunnymund who had hopped in front of the wolves and blocked their path.

"Oh no ya don't." Bunny ordered , "You dingo's ain't goin anywhere til we get some bloody answers." The wolves and Jack stared at the Pooka in confusion until Hiro and Jiro spoke up. "We aren't dingos, but our Uncle Issac and Aunt Audry are, and we barely visit them." Hiro stated. "And how do we make an answer bloody?" Jiro finished.

Bunny smacked his hand to his face and groaned in exasperation. It was bad enough he had to explain his accent and slang to Jack, now he has to deal with the bloke's family. North saw the stress in his friend and decided to get back to the matter at hand. "What Bunny means is, what is problem that is so bad that it stops Jack's training?" The Guardian of Wonder said.

Sleet growled and glared at the large human. "We need to get back home, the twins came across Pitch Black's lair and disturbed some Nightmares." The alpha wolf explained, "Mother had stayed behind to fight them, but they are stronger then ever and she told us to get Jack in case it was a distraction. Now let us leave!"

North pondered this a bit and then sighed, "We will help get you there faster." With that, North pulled out a snow globe and said, "Burgess Forest." and then threw the snow globe and opened a portal. Everyone ran into it and prayed for the best.

_**Pitch's Lair**_

In an iron cage the wolf spirit Ramoria continued to try to struggle out of her chains, but since they were made out of nightmare sand that held her own fears she couldn't get free and they blocked out her powers. Pitch chuckled as he walked in and saw the wolf's pointless struggling. "Ramoria, you're not as strong as you used to be." The boogeyman taunted, "Maybe you've lost shape in your age. After all, you are 2,769 years old."

Ramoria growled at the Nightmare King, "That is considered young to us spirits, and my age has nothing to do with this. What are you planning Pitch? And why am I here?"

Pitch sneered and paced back and forth and then pulled out the tiny bottle of black liquid. "You see Ramoria, for centuries I have been invisible, alone, and unbelieved in due to the Guardians and the Man in the Moon. If I had one companion during those years then the whole world would believe in me again and I would never be alone ever again."

As the boogeyman continued, Ramoria used this time to slowly gather up as much magic as she could so she could send a telepathic message to her pups.

"I was so close to achieving my goal 300 years ago when I heard that a teenage human boy named Jackson Overland Frost had died from falling into a half frozen lake in Burgess and was being reborn as a baby winter spirit." Pitch began to smile at the memory, "I was so thrilled. I thought that I would not only have a companion, but a snow spirit that I could raise as my son and as a Fearling Prince to rule at my side." Pitch's smile the twisted into a scowl and he growled in anger. "But as I came to the lake to claim the boy, YOU appeared and stole him from me."

Ramoria growled at Pitch, "I didn't steal him, I saved Jack from yo-" SMACK! Ramoria was cut off by a painful slap from Pitch on her muzzle. "Don't interrupt me you mutt." Pitch scolded the wolf spirit and then continued. "But as you recall, Ramoria, that very day that you took Jack I vowed that I would return and claim back the boy. And now, after 300 years, I have found him. And with you as my prisoner, Jack will have no choice but to trade himself for your life. When that happens, I will have complete control of him, for once he drinks this potion he will forget all about you and think that he was with me all this time."

Ramoria growled and continued to summon her power, the message wouldn't come out that good, but she needed to try. She couldn't let Pitch continue his plan.

_**Burgess Forest**_

The portal opened and out came the 2 Guardians and the wolf pack. The forest was quiet and showed signs of a struggle. "MOTHER! MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?" Jack and the wolves shouted as they sniffed around.

North and Bunnymund stared at the wolves and Jack as they sniffed the ground. "What are they doing?" North asked Bunny. "They're sniffin for the scent of their mother to see if she's here."

Sleet sniffed some more and sighed, "Mother's scent is everywhere, we'll have to split up." The wolves and Jack agreed and left.

Jack sniffed the ground until he detected the sent of his mother's fur, but not his mother. Jack followed the scent until he found a dagger jabbing a piece of paper into the ground and a clump of his mother's fur tied to it. Curious, Jack sniffed the dagger again and then howled his location howl.


End file.
